


Counting the Days From You To Me

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday Sex, Couch Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Porn With Plot, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is not happy, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Stormpilot, The Perfect Date Exchange, The Pink Ladies - Freeform, Time Loop, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: If you pass by your soulmate but don’t meet them, the day you passed them will repeat over and over until you finally find them.Rey never believed in soulmates but when she started experiencing the same day over and over in an endless loophole, she might change her mind.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 198
Collections: One Shots to the Solo House, The Perfect Date - Pink Ladies Spring Exchange





	Counting the Days From You To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [here4thereylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4thereylo/gifts).



> Hey Brownie, my love! This is not my proudest work but I still hope you like it.

Rey jolts up in bed. Her phone chimes loudly in her room with a jolly birthday song that Rose secretly placed there Rey wasn’t looking. Groaning, Rey reaches for the stupid device that woke her up, fervently cursing that she forgot to turn it off. With a swipe of her thumb, she answers the call.

“Hello?” she croaks in a tired morning voice.

“Happy birthday, Rey!” Three people who she assumes to be Rose, Finn and Poe congratulate her in unison. Rey sighs. Of course, they remember.

“Thanks. Bye.”

Rey moves the phone away from her ear to hang up but Rose’s voice stops her.

“No, no, no, young lady. Don’t hang up on us yet.”

Rey sighs. She just wants to go back to sleep and forget what day it is.

“We have a surprise for you.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll like this one.”

Rey rubs her eyes and yawns. The surprise better be worth it.

After agreeing on a location to meet up, she reluctantly gets out of her cozy bed. She does her usual routine of showering, dressing and eating breakfast before she’s ready to go. With her phone in one hand and her keys to the apartment in the other, she opens her door and steps out into the hall to lock it. It’s silent in the empty space. Rey eyes the door next to her that has been vacant for some time now. It’s been so quiet since her last neighbor moved out. With a flick of the keys, her door is locked and she descends the stairs, past her mailbox that’s overflowed with letters and other kinds of paper because she always forgets to check it.

It’s not hard to spot them and Rey _almost immediately_ spins around and walks the other way just out of pure embarrassment. Of all days, of all three hundred and fifty-six days a year, it has to be on her _birthday_ they decide to publicly embarrass her.

“Rey, over here!”

“Reeeeeeyy!”

“Birthday girl! It’s your big day!”

“Rey, why are you walking the other way? Come back!”

Rey speeds up her walk as they continue hooting after her and only seems to get louder as she ignores them. People are staring. It’s too much. Rey doesn’t like the attention. Her cheeks are flustered as heat creeps up her neck. Walk away. Just walk away.

“Rey!” She jumps as a hand grabs her arm and she spins on her heel to face Finn who is grinning at her. He’s enjoying this. Jerk.

“You’re an embarrassment. You know that?” 

“You love us anyway.” Rose grins as well when she catches up to them with Poe by her side.

Rey rolls her eyes. “I guess.” She hugs her jacket a little closer to her body. It’s only the beginning of April. Spring arrived late this year. The snow from winter has just started melting a few weeks ago.

Rey eyes Rose when she notices her friend continues to grin. Her arms are hidden behind her back and Rey can only shudder over what she has in mind. Lord, what now?

Rose frees her arms from her back to reveal a silver princess tiara with white diamonds that reflects from far away. Rey gapes at the ridiculous piece of plastic in her hand. Rose’s got to be kidding.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“Cheer up a little,” Rose pouts. “It’s your birthday.”

“I wish it wasn’t.”

Rose places the tiara on Rey’s head while Poe hails a cab for them to take. Rey sulks through the whole ride to their destination. What is probably only a fifteen minutes ride, feels like an hour. Finn pokes her cheek and Rey annoyedly slaps his hand away. She knows her friends mean well but they also know how she feels about her birthday. If it were up to her she would spend the day watching cartoons and stuff herself with candy.

The cab stops in front of a familiar building that Rey has walked by way too many times. It’s a place she’s always wanted to visit but never had the time or the money.

“You’re taking me bowling?” Rey smiles for the first time that day. Her friends really _do_ know her.

The place is crowded with people. Practically every bowling alley is occupied and Rey feels her stomach drop as she fears they might not get to play anyway. She loves bowling more than anything. Finn gives her a reassuring smile. They made reservations. Rey feels like she’s in a pink bubble of happiness. This day can’t get any better.

After bowling, they all end the day at a fancy restaurant that her friends pay for. It’s late when Rey is back at her apartment. She giggles as she removes the princess tiara from her head having forgotten she wore it in the first place. Rey walks past her mailbox and climbs the stairs to her floor. She glances at the vacant apartment next to hers before she turns the keys and walks in.

Rey goes to bed that night unaware of how she missed her soulmate twice and now has to relive the same day until she finally finds him.

—•—

It’s the sound of a jolly birthday song that wakes Rey up. She jolts up in bed startled and perplexed. With a pounding heart, she reaches for her phone, cursing softly to herself when the device drops to the floor. She bends down and picks it up just in time to answer the call.

“H-hello?”

“Happy birthday, Rey!”

Rey sits straight up in bed. “Thank you?” she says more as a question rather than a polite expression of gratitude.

“We have a surprise for you.”

Rey pauses. “I don’t like surprises…”

“You’ll like this one.”

A shiver runs down Rey’s spine. It all feels so surreal like she’s having a dream she can’t wake up from. She stares onto the wall on the far side of her bedroom as she listens to Rose instructing her to meet them at the same place that Rey swears, they already have met up at. Could she have dreamt it all?

Rey shakes the thought out of her head and prepares to make herself ready to leave. She goes through the same routine of showering, dressing and eating breakfast before she’s ready to leave. Locking the door to her apartment, she glances at the vacant apartment room next to hers before she once again descends the stairs and ignores her overflowing mailbox.

The moment she’s outside, she breathes the fresh air hoping she’s not going crazy. Rey stops in her track when she spots her friends, her mouth hanging agape.

“Rey, over here!”

“Reeeeeeyy!”

“Birthday girl! It’s your big day!”

She walks over to them slowly, head spinning. They wave and hoot at her, doing their best to be as public and embarrassing as possible. People are stopping what they’re doing to stare. Rey more or less drops her keys in her hand, overwhelmed by the strangest feelings of déjà vu. In spite of that, she calmly walks over to her noisy friends and ignores the heat on her cheeks from embarrassment.

“We’re going bowling, right?” she asks hesitantly. They all immediately shut up and stare at Rey in wonder. Rose instantly turns to Poe and Finn irked.

“Alright, who ruined the surprise?” Rose turns back to face Rey. “Was it Finn that told you?” She crosses her arms across her chest. Finn widens his eyes and raises his hands in defense. “I didn’t say anything!”

Rey shrugs. “No, just a lucky guess.” She looks at Rose, eyeing her hidden arms behind her back. “I’m not wearing that tiara.”

Rose gapes and frees her arms from behind her back. ”How did you know?” she asks astounded and reveals a silver plastic tiara.

—•—

On the third day, Rey knows she’s losing her mind. With a pounding heart, she lets her finger slide over the screen of the phone and shakily lifts it to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Happy birthday, Rey!”

Rey drops the phone on the mattress, stunned into silence. It can’t be. Her birthday was yesterday… She jumps out of the bed and runs into the kitchen, ripping the calendar off the wall. With her pointer finger, she trails the dates and lands on her birthday that hasn’t been crossed out yet even though she _knows_ , she marked it just yesterday and the day before… Maybe she’s losing her mind?

Despite the turns of events, she still meets up with her friends an hour later. She anxiously clenches and unclenches her hands to give air to her sweaty skin. It’s cold and Rey still hasn’t brought along a warmer jacket to wear. She finds them in the exact same spot, hooting and embarrassingly calling her name. Rey is too upset to care.

“Rey, over here!”

“Reeeeeeyy!”

“Birthday girl! It’s your big day!”

She walks with wary steps in their direction. The world is suddenly spinning but she keeps pushing on. Rey takes short quick breaths and ignores the lightness in her head and the weakness in her legs. Almost there. Her friends don’t notice the abrupt change in her behavior and keep urging her on. When Rey collapses to the ground they realize something is wrong.

“Rey!”

Poe is the first to reach her. He inspects her head for any serious injuries and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees there’s no serious damage—not any visible ones at least.

“Is she okay?” Rose asks catching up to Poe with Finn trailing behind her.

“I think so,” Poe says. “Maybe we should get her to a hospital?”

Finn stays with Rey while Rose and Poe agree to hail down a cab. Rey stirs in her sleep and after a while, she regains consciousness. Fluttering her eyes open, she groans, feeling like she got hit by a bus. Finn notices right away and is startled when Rey grabs his arm.

“What day is it?!” Finn stares at Rey puzzled. She tries to sit up and he pushes her back down on the ground. “Rey, try to lie still. You just hit your head—”

“Tell me what day it is, Finn!”

“It’s your birthday?”

Rey lies her head back down in defeat. Tears brim in the corner of her eyes as she starts sobbing softly. “No.”

“Rey, what’s wrong?” Finn crouches to her level and sits down beside her. He takes a hold of one of her hands and uses his thumb to massage the skin, calming her. She shakes her head but instantly regrets it as an ache shoots through the back of her head and continues down her spine.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t…”

“What is it that you can’t do?” Finn searches for her eyes but she refuses to look at him.

“I know it sounds crazy but it’s already _been_ my birthday. I know you’re taking me bowling and _no_ , no one told me anything. Also, I'm _not_ wearing that ridiculous tiara that Rose has bought me. I think I’m going mad. I don’t know what to do.”

Finn is quiet as he listens to Rey and he’s quiet long after she’s stopped talking. For a moment, she fears she might have made him believe she has actually gone mad. It doesn’t matter anyway. Tomorrow she will wake up to a new day as if this day has never happened. Nonetheless, Finn opens his mouth to speak and says something Rey would never expect him to. “I believe you.”

Rey sits up a little bit. “You do?” She cringes at the pain in her head but decides to ignore it.

“The same thing happened to me before I met Poe.”

She raises her eyebrows, intrigued. A spark of hope flutters in her stomach. “What do you mean?”

“Rey, I think you’ve walked past your soulmate.” A teasing smile appears on Finn’s lips.

“Soulmates don’t exist,” Rey snorts.

“Yet you keep experiencing the same day over and over. If you want to end the cycle then you must find your soulmate.”

—•—

The jolly birthday song chimes loudly in the bedroom. Rey jolts up in bed for the 30th time, heart pounding furiously in her chest. A month has passed already and it’s yet still her birthday. She lies back in the soft covers of her bedspread while listening to the ear-deafening song boom in the small space. Grabbing a pillow, she moves it over her head to smother the sound. God, how she hates that song.

She just wants it to stop—everything to stop. This day. The birthday song. _Bowling_. She’s even reached the point where the mere mention of bowling makes her sick. For the first time, Rey doesn’t pick up the phone and she breathes a sigh of relief when the song ends. Silence at last. If she doesn’t leave her room then she’ll never come across her soulmate and the torture of reliving her birthday can finally be over. Whoever this person is, that she’s destined to be with, better be worth her troubles. But she won’t go looking for him anymore. She’s done.

Rey closes her eyes and sighs deeply. The peace is briefly lived when her phone starts chiming loudly again with the same jolly birthday song. She reaches for her phone and immediately shuts it off. Rey knows her friends like the back of her hand and dreads they might show up at her door since they can’t get a hold of her. She can’t have that. She will have to lock her door to ensure they won’t be able to barge in and drag her out of the safety of her apartment. No matter how many times she tells them she’s reliving the same day over and over, they never remember.

Reluctant she pushes herself off the bed and Rey pads across her room and into the bathroom to take a shower. She eats breakfast faster than yesterday and the day before, stuffing the food into her mouth and chewing thoroughly before she gets up to brush her teeth.

Checking the time, she yawns. Only half an hour to when she was supposed to meet up with her friends. Rey looks at the door that she’s walked out of too many times in hopes of ending the time loop. Nevertheless, she opens the door and descends the stairs once more but this time aiming for her overflowing mailbox. She collects all the letters, ads and what else she can find and heads back up the stairs. The second she reaches her floor, she bumps into something hard and drops all her papers to the ground. Rey glances up to find the culprit that’s responsible for the mess and locks eyes with a pair of dark orbs.

“Hey.”

Rey _knows_. She’s never seen this man before but the pull between them is undeniable. By the look in his eyes, she can tell he feels it too. It’s him. It’s her soulmate—the person she’s been frantically searching the whole city to find. Rey has never believed in soulmates and thought of it to be nothing but empty talk. Still, she can’t deny the feeling of coming home and finding a piece of her soul that she never knew she had been missing.

“Hey.”

She breaks the heavy eye contact and bends down to collect the scattered papers on the ground. The man immediately helps. Not a single word is uttered while they gather the papers in a nice stack. Rey grabs all the papers and stands to her full height and the man gives her the last paper. Their fingers meet briefly and she feels it—a spark. She gasps.

“I’m Ben.” He looks at her again—Ben—with a slight smirk.

“Rey,” she nods and eyes the open used—to—be—vacant apartment door. “You moved in?” Ben stuffs his hands in the pocket of his jeans. “Today actually.” Rey’s eyes bulge.

“I spent weeks looking all over for you and you’re telling me you’ve been here the whole time?!”

“As a matter of fact, I went to a movie theater. I swear if I had to watch _Avengers: Endgame_ one more time—”

“Are you freaking kidding me!” Rey almost drops the papers in her arms. “I practically searched every corner of the places I went to and you just watched a movie?” 

“No, I did look for you.” Ben’s eyes soften a little. “I looked for you as soon as I realized why I was stuck in a time loop.” Rey relaxes her shoulders by this. For a moment, she thought she was destined to be with a self-absorbed jerk.

Ben looks back and forth from her mouth and eyes. “Want to grab a drink and get to know each other? Maybe make-out later?” He cocks his head in the direction of his apartment. “I’d invite you inside but I haven’t unpacked yet.”

Rey blushes by the way he casually brings up _making-out_. She spins on her heel before he gets the ghost of a chance to notice it and mentions for him to follow her. She throws the stack of paper down on the nearest table and heads for the kitchen to find something to drink. She re-enters the living room where Ben has already taken a seat on her couch. Catching his eye, she raises the red wine to get his approval.

“Too early?”

“Not at all,” he smiles. Rey takes a seat beside him and pours them both a glass. She settles herself back against the pillow cushions, one wine glass in hand.  
Ben opens his mouth to speak but is abruptly interrupted by the door bursting open. All three of Rey’s friends stumble through the entrance while calling her name. They all stop when they spot Ben on her couch, drink in hand with a horrified expression.

Rey groans.

Great, she forgot to lock the door. How convenient.

“You’re alive!”

“You have company!”

“He is hot! Why haven’t you told us about him?”

Rey deadpans before she stands from the couch. She needs to get them to leave before they embarrass her even further. She ushers her friends to go and shoots them daggers with her eyes. “Yes, I’m alive and yes I have company. Please go.”

“But it’s your birthday and we have a surprise—”

“ _I know_. You have a surprise for me. You’re taking me bowling.” Rey waves mindlessly with her hand. “Been there done that. _Now go_!”

“How did you—” She shuts the door and locks it immediately. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turns to Ben that’s now grinning. With a flustered face, she wanders back to him on the couch, hoping he’s not going to comment on the fact that Rose called him hot.

“They’re your friends?” Rey shakes her head. “I swear they’re usually not like that.” He grins and looks at the wine in his hand before taking a sip.

“So, it’s your birthday?”

Rey takes her wine glass and takes a big sip. Why did her friends have to mention it?

“Yeah.”

Ben scoots closer to Rey on the couch. She stays in the same spot, sipping a little more. As the minutes pass by, she finds herself scooting closer to him as well until no more room needs occupying between them—her friends long forgotten. The wine bottle is empty in no time and Rey feels more than just a slight buzz from the effects of alcohol.

“If I’d known you’d be this beautiful then I wouldn’t have wasted so much time watching a goddamn movie,” Ben muses and lifts a hand to move a strand of hair behind Rey’s ear. “Because you are really beautiful.”

“You’re quite the charmer,” Rey hums and places her now empty wine glass on the coffee table.

“Is it working?”

“No.”

“No?” Ben cocks an eyebrow and inches closer. His breath fans over her lips and Rey feels the vibrational frequency that binds them together, only getting stronger the closer he gets. Electricity sparks in the pit of her stomach and travels to her core when she feels him rest a hand on her thigh. It’s nothing like she’s ever felt before. Rey whimpers. He has barely touched her and she already feels dizzy from his mere presence.

She closes her eyes and feels his lips gently press down on hers. Rey has kissed other people before in her way of riot against the whole soulmate concept. She has never needed anyone but herself and always made it on her own. But she can’t deny the feeling of being home as if she’s found a missing puzzle, she never knew she missed to begin with.

Ben presses more firmly against her lips. His tongue darts out and licks at the seam of her mouth, begging to be let in. Rey partly opens her mouth and Ben greedily slips his tongue inside to explore every corner while their tongues battle for dominance.

He gently pushes Rey by her shoulder and herds her to lie back on the couch. He easily crawls over and caves her in, still not breaking the kiss. A warm hand drifts under her shirt and cups one of her breasts. He kneads it curiously for a minute, thumb tracing her nipple through the fabric of her bra. It hardens right away from the sensual touch.

Layer after layer gets thrown to the floor. Rey finds herself in her mismatched lingerie while Ben is still wearing pants. Her hands wander over his broad chest and feel the muscles beneath his hot skin. She grabs him by the shoulders while he trails open, mouthed kisses down her neck.

Ben withdraws to look at Rey teasingly. “Is my charm still not working?” She rolls her eyes and pulls him down to a searing kiss. “Oh shut up,” she mumbles against his lips.

He grounds his hips into hers, feeling himself get hard. Rey whimpers in response. She can feel him through his pants and she can tell how _big_ he is. Ben groans. His pants are beginning to tighten around his crotch. As if reading her mind, Rey sneaks her hands down to the zipper and pulls it down. He takes the hint and with a little struggle, he pulls the pants down his legs along with his briefs and kicks the clothing the rest of the way off when it reaches his ankles.

Rey’s head is spinning with arousal. She’s so high on pleasure, she barely registers when Ben pulls her lacy thong off and shoves a hand between her legs. A finger prods at her entrance, teasingly. He easily finds her sweet spot and circles it. Rey arches her back and moans softly.

“You’re so wet already.” He speeds up the movement of his finger and Rey curls her toes. “Is it all for me?” She nods her head eagerly, biting back a moan. “All for you.”

Ben instantly removes his finger and Rey wines from the loss of contact. He lifts his finger to his mouth and languorously sucks her juice off, tasting her sweetness. A blush creeps up on her cheeks as he stares into her eyes, still sucking his finger, silently observing.

He bends down to capture her lips, arms propped on either side of her head. Butterflies tickle in Rey’s stomach. She can feel him poking her thigh and her insides shudder from anticipation for what’s about to happen. Maybe they should’ve moved from the couch and into her bedroom but Rey is too caught up in the moment to care.

Ben makes quick work of her bra and Rey is exposed in the next second. Cool air hits her warm skin and she gets a sudden urge to shield herself. Ben breaks apart from her now slightly swollen lips and kisses her cheek, neck, collarbone and continues down to her chest where he stops. He takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks while the other hand grabs the other breast, thumb circling the nipple carefully making it harden.

“ _Ben_ ,” Rey whimpers. “I need you now.” His mouth slips from her nipple with a wet pop, his eyes finding hers as he looks at her lustfully. “Please.” Ben growls low and bends down to peck her lips briefly. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

He bends her legs and spreads them a little further apart to make room for himself before he lines up. The tip of him pokes her entrance and she quivers. He drags the tip of her cock along her slit and shivers run down her spine. Ben pushes inside without warning and Rey gasps at the smooth entry. Her mouth forms an ‘o’ while her eyes widen by the feeling of him inside her, filling her to the brim. He really _is_ big.

Skin stretches as he lets her adjust around him but not for long. Ben slowly pulls out only to slam back again making Rey scoot further up the couch, her head hitting a pillow cushion. He pulls out to make the same move again before speeding up a little, starting a slow pace.

Rey rakes her nails down his back as she works her hips to meet his in a steady rhythm. Ben buries his face in the crook of her neck and he pants in her ear. Rey feels heavenly wrapped around him, he can barely contain himself. He wonders where this woman has been his whole life—what his _soulmate_ has been up to.

Wed lewd sounds fill up the small space of the living room and skin clasp against skin. Rey would lie if she’d deny the sound doesn’t turn her more on. Ben nipples softly on her skin where her neck meets her shoulder, sucking and kissing gently. Rey is too lost in seeing stars to notice what his intentions are. He blows on the skin, sending chills down her body and smiles at the new hickey on her neck, pleased he finally marked what is his. Rey, on the other hand, might have a different opinion about the new branding on her skin.

She closes her eyes and bites her lips, a moan once in a while leaves her swollen lips. Ben greedily kisses her and their mouths meet in a messy and sloppy kiss. It’s hard to keep a steady rhythm of the thrust while continuing to kiss but Ben somehow licks his way inside.

Nonetheless, he breaks apart just far enough for their lips to touch, brushing each other, fanning breath over one another as they breathe in each other’s air.  
Rey hooks her legs over Ben’s hip, locking her ankles to keep her in place when he pounds into her more relentlessly, picking up the speed. He’s so fierce, she fears she might fall from the couch but it doesn’t matter because they’ll just continue on the floor. She won’t mind. The carpet is clean.

“ _Ben_.”

Her pussy flutters by the intensity of it all. She squeezes as sparks of pleasure rush through her body, clenching around him to drive him crazy.

“ _Fuck_.”

Ben speeds up his movement, slamming harder into Rey as he thrusts and trusts. She yelps, her breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts, eyes still closed as she feels every hit.

“ _Rey_.” Ben nudges Rey’s cheek with his nose, tickling her skin and kisses her cheek briefly. “Open your eyes. I want to look at you.”

He slows down his speed, whether to make it last longer or from being worn-out, Rey can’t tell. She flutters her eyes open to stare into Ben’s amber eyes, her head rocking slowly up and down the couch, repeatedly hitting the pillow cushions.

Rey’s skin is hot and pulsing as she feels her orgasm approaching. “ _Oh God_ ,” she moans and whimpers underneath Ben, struggling to keep up with his moves already starting to tire. The orgasm reaches its peak and rushes through her body, waves of pleasure igniting her skin. Ben follows shortly after. He thrusts one last time, pushing his hips all the way forward as his body stills, shaking. He moans loudly, coming inside her tight pussy.

Ben lands exhaustedly on top of Rey, squeezing her breasts to his broad chest. He pants softly and buries his face in her neck, the same spot where he marked her and is yet to find out. Maybe she will throw a fit when she sees it but he won’t regret a thing. Rey lets her fingers comb through his luscious dark hair, leaving traces behind. her legs are hooked around his hip, ankles still locked in place as if he were to leave. Ben closes his eyes, enjoying her fingers gently tickling his scalp.

It’s quiet between the two but no words need to be spoken either. Ben is still buried deep inside of her but Rey doesn’t mind. She hasn’t gotten over his size yet and is still amazed by the length and thickness of his cock.

At some point, Ben moves from Rey, panicked. He pulls out and Rey cringes from the loss of him, cold air hitting where she was filled up by him not so long ago. Cum leaks from her pussy and spills on the couch, staining it. Ben shakes his head, realizing what he has done.

“Oh shit.” His heart starts pumping in his chest for a different reason, the hairs rising in the back of his neck. “Rey, I—I'm sorry… I—”

“Ben it’s fine. I’m on the pill.” She gives him a reassuring smile and he breathes a sigh of relief. Thank God. He’s not ready to be a dad. He just met his soulmate after all.

Rey pulls Ben back on top of her and locks a leg around his hip, swinging her hip to gain momentum, she flips them over. Forgetting for a moment there’s no much room left on the couch, they both land on the soft carpet, Ben landing on Rey in a mess of tangled limbs. They settle into a more comfortable position. Ben gathers Rey up in his arms and she cuddles into his side.

“How’s your birthday been so far?” Ben laughs.

“This one is definitely my favorite,” Rey smiles looking up at him.

“Oh yeah?” he muses.

“Yeah,” she grins.

“Happy birthday, Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SheWalksInBeauty29 for the beautiful moodboard and LadyofReylo for beta'ing!


End file.
